Rewriting History
by Cassy895
Summary: Hermione is flung back into the time of the marauders but somethings a little different. Will she change anything? Who will she meet?
1. The Battle of Hogwarts

Hermione Granger was running, ducking and weaving through deadly bolts of light.

"HARRY! RON!" She cried dodging spells. She spots four familiar redheads and that messy black hair one of them, Fred is laughing, but then... CRACK. No, no"FRED! NO" She heard Percy screaming for Fred, she wants to go and help but she hears manacle laugher behind her. "AHAHA THAT FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR IS GONE! YOUR NEXT MUDBLOOD!" Hemione whips around, "PROTEGO" she shouts and Bellatrix throws the killing curse at her, she dives knowing protego won't save her from an unforgivable. As she rolls away Molly Weasley takes her place, "Avada Kedavra" Mrs Weasley falls to the ground. Hermione could feel the guilt building up inside of her, not Mrs Weasley who always invited her around for tea, not the woman that would knit her a Weasley jumper every year for Christmas. Hermione in her despair ran as she ran she saw the dead around her, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Seamus, Ron, Cho, Luna, Dean, Remus and Tonks, she ran right in Neville.

"Neville," she said in between tears "they're all dead, there's no hope". Neville looks at her, "it's okay we have each other just hold on, a little bit longer". Hermione nods, she must soldier on and have faith in Harry and Ron. She turns and began duelling Death Eaters with Neville. She started duelling Antonin Dolohov, he manages to snatch her wand with an Expelliarmus and she decides to try the wandless magic that she had been practising on the Horcrux hunt. Dolohov tries to stupify her but she holds out her hand's palms facing him and says very clearly in her mind Protego, her Protego was so strong he was knocked off feet she quickly wandlessly summons her wand and continues duelling Dolohov until she hears a cold, clear voice ring out.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have all sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat." With these words, every Death Eater simultaneously disappears in black smoke and flew away, presumably back to their precious dark Lord. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who as tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

'Oh no, he's going to go and give himself up' Hermione thought. She immediately sped as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast as Macnair shot sectumsempra at her leg), she looked for twenty-five minutes before crumbling outside of the Great Hall. She didn't want to enter and see all the blank faces of the dead, she looked at her leg and figured she had better go into Madam Pomfrey and get her leg fixed up. But as soon as she entered she saw the Weasleys crowded around Fred, Mrs Weasley and a third Weasley body that she couldn't quite see. She limped over there passing her comrades and classmates in mourning when she saw the third Weasley figure. Ginny.

Hermione just stood and stared at Ginny's lifeless body, one of her best friends, always full of energy was gone. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself so she just stood there staring at Ginny's corpse, for what felt like hours but really it was only ten minutes until Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to her asking her why she hadn't gone over to her sooner with her leg and her, in general, the way that she was until she followed Hermione's line of sight to where Ginny, Fred and Mrs Weasley lay.

"Aw pumpkin, it's okay". Hermione nodded and grit her teeth, dragging her vision away from the Weasleys to look at the matron and said, "No, no it's not but it will be." The matron looked at Hermione with sad eyes, nodded and then conjured up a stretcher for Hermione and set about working on her. About ten minutes later Hermione's leg was temporarily healed, enough for her to put weight on it, for the time being until Madam Pomfrey could continue healing it after the battle. Hermione then began helping the matron with other patients with more minor injuries through spells she had learnt before the Horcrux hunt. After fifteen minutes of helping other patients and comforting various witches and wizards, Hermione heard noises coming from the courtyard outside. Nearly everyone from the Great Hall quickly had they're wands out and filed out into the courtyard where Voldemort and his army was standing. "Harry Potter is dead!"

"NO NOO!" I screamed running to the front of the group when a pair of arms grabbed me and held me back, "SILENCE... foolish girl" Voldemort cast a silencing spell as more shouts like mine filled the courtyard. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth you put your faith in me. Set him down at my feet where he belongs." Hagrid trudged forward with great sniffles that echoed around the courtyard. "Stop snivelling you, coward. CRUCIO" Voldemort sent the torture curse at Hagrid whose screams could be heard by even the deafest wizard. "Bellatrix," Voldemort called "dispose of this disgusting half-breed". Bellatrix quickly ran over and shot a beam of green light at Hagrid, "Hee, hee the wee giant is dead" Bellatrix called while doing a little dance before levitating him over the side of the bridge. Hermione winced as she heard the thump of his body hit the cavern below, she felt hopeless, full of despair, what was the point of surviving when everyone she loved was dead. She felt someone grasp her hand as a silent sob escaped from her mouth, she looked up into the kind but broken eyes of Neville he gave her hand a squeeze to show her he was still there and there was a whole world to keep fighting for.

"You see?" Voldemort said with a kick at Harry's body. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" I heard an angry voice next to me yell out, "He beat you!" I as well as the rest of the defenders of Hogwarts did and we started hurling abuse at Voldemort. I heard myself yelling, "You are one of the most disgusting beings to walk this earth, holding yourself all high and mighty when you really are just a HALF-BLOOD! Yeah, that's right, your blood isn't pure like you want them to think, you are just a fake, you disgusting animal!" Everyone else had gone quiet about halfway through my rant.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked in a cool tone, "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Antonin Dolohov stepped forward, "this is the filthy Mudblood, my Lord, Hermione Granger friend of Harry Potter, the one who helped him escape Malfoy Manor."

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said with an evil glint in his eye "Well then Miss Granger if you are so eager to be by Harry's side then you may join him but first, Petrificus Totalus". Hermione felt her body freeze up, oh no this can't be good. Voldemort turns to the crowd, "Now Miss Granger here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me". He turned back to Hermione and cast the strongest crucio she had ever felt. Every cell in her body was on fire, her skin was melting, her bones were breaking, her muscles were clambering to climb out of her skin as her blood vessels were replaced with lava. Then after an eternity it stopped but she lay there twitching as the ghost of the spell continued to torture her, she distantly saw someone with white hair, Draco?. Throw a wand to Harry shouting "Potter catch", but as soon as those words left the blond's mouth he was shot with about a dozen killing curses and he fell to the ground in an instant. The rest of the battle flew by she distantly remembered some rough hands grabbing her and dragging her down to an unused part of the dungeons where there were actual cells, she was flung into a crowded cell where soft hands gently lifted her up and onto a bench, then everything went black.

XXX

As she awoke she could see a grey, concrete roof and walls she could see an iron door in one corner but no bathroom, great. She heard whispers "She's awake" "She's awake".

"Hermione, Hermione" She turned her head to see the kind eyes of Luna, Kingsley and Narcissa Malfoy, the Death Eaters had taken their wands. "How are you doing 'Mione?" Luna's soft voice asked. "Everything hurts." Hermione half whimpered. "What happened?" Kingsley told the story of how Harry was dead and of Draco's sacrifice all the way until the duel between Harry and Voldemort. "Harry was winning, we could all see it and the Death Eaters did too because Nott fired the killing curse at Harry and it hit him, square in the back." Luna choked out those last words while holding back sobs as Hermione let out one of her own. Kingsley continued on "After Harry's final, death, the war went downhill very fast for us, whole families obliterated, the Weasleys, Longbottoms, McKinnons, Abbots as well as Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Blaise Zabini, Professor McG-" Hermione held her hand up. Narcissa interrupted "Sorry dear we know this is a bit much for you but you need to know the Death Eaters are executing us one by one and I'm afraid, your next as the last Muggleborn."

"It's ok, it was always going to end this way I just hope its quick." The adults grimaced at such a young child having to accept death like that, it was infuriating. They heard footsteps outside and heard a voice, "Mudblood, your time is coming to an end." Kingsley quickly came over to Hermione and whispered quickly. "Don't let them take you to the Quidditch Pitch, as soon as you can break free and sprint to the Forbidden Forest, Aberforth and a small group from the order are in there they'll keep you safe." Hermione nodded she would rather run to Aberforths group and recover before attempting a rescue mission than be executed and of no help.

Crabbe Sr flung open the door and grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out to where Goyle Sr was waiting. Crabbe waited for Goyle to lock the door before Goyle grabbed her other arm. Their grips were so tight that Hermione knew for sure she would bruise, as she moved through the castle she could see ex-classmates and Death Eaters alike taunting her for her dirty blood. The closer to the Quidditch Pitch they got Hermione could see her window of opportunity slowly dwindling so she just dropped to the ground like a bag of potatoes and just lay there for a second while Crabbe and Goyle fumbled over what to do she quick as she could, she jumped up, shoved them over as hard as she could and ran for it just as she was about to reach safety she heard the growl of Greyback yell "Tempus Stamine" and a blue beam of light hit her and her world went black...


	2. A new life

**A/N Ahaha I know I haven't updated this story in a while sorry about that, I kept writing and rewriting and deleting things because I kept changing my mind lol, I do believe I've settled on something though, off to write the next chapter now! Please enjoy**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat alone in a dark, bedroom? She attempted to sit up when she remembered what happened, her friend's deaths flashed through her mind's eye, Harry cursed, Fred crushed, Ron cursed to turn inside out, Ginny eaten by spiders, George trampled by a giant, Neville cruelly executed by his parent's torturer, Remus put under the cruciatus while turning on the full moon, Tonks mauled by Greyback, McGonagall probably dead. They had lost, Voldemort had won, she began sobbing, mourning her friends and the world that once was.

Large hands enveloped her in a hug but she didn't care, she didn't care if they avada'd her she'd rather be with her friends and family than in this hellhole that was to be the world under Voldemorts rule. She eventually sobbed herself to sleep in the strangely large hand of a stranger.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning back in the same bed that she was in before, well it rather looked like a cot of she was perfectly honest. 'How on Earth do I even fit?' She asked herself. She attempted to stand up but flopped back down, 'What the hell?' She looked down at herself. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She screeched. She began hyperventilating, 'I'm a baby, dear god, what the hell?' A small child with mousy brown hair who looked to be six or seven ran in. "Heya Mione," She cooed and climbed into her cot, "Hey, it's okay are you hungry, Mum's just warming up some mil for you." Hermione looked at the girl, she seemed nice. The girl gave Hermione a shining smile filled with nothing but love and hope, Hermione gave a tentative smile back, the girls' smile if possible got even brighter and she held out her arms, inviting Hermione for a hug which she gladly accepted. She crawled into the girls lap immediately falling asleep, her worries forgotten in the warm embrace of the young girl.

* * *

Hermione woke once more but not alone this time she was cuddled up to a small girl, maybe two or three, with straight red hair who was looking at her inquisitively with round emerald green eyes. Hermione flinched, it was the exact same shade as Harry's and so she just stared at the girl. Was she in an orphanage of sorts? The girl smiled at her. Hermione didn't know what to do so she gave the girl a small smile back. The girl smiled even wider just like the other girl, in fact now that she remembered the two girls did look extraordinarily similar perhaps they were siblings.

After a couple of minutes of Hermione and the red-haired girl staring at each other not knowing what to do, a middle-aged woman with wavy dark auburn hair walked in, she smiled lovingly at the two girls. "Hello my beautiful girls, time for breakfast, yes?" She pulled out two warm milk bottles and gave one to the other girl who immediately started drinking it by herself and one to Hermione which the woman held the bottle up for.

'Here we go again, I guess."

* * *

Hermione was a strange child. Her parents didn't know what to do with her, as soon as she was old enough to walk around she immediately walked to the bookshelf and read. How she learned how to read at the age of two is beyond her parents but they let her read because it seemed to give her a sense of peace. She became known as the strange Evans child, that's right she was the youngest sister of Petunia Evans and Lily Evans. Petunia Evans was an inquisitive child, she could weasel information out of anyone, she was kind and fiercely loyal to those she loved and but she could have a bit of a mean streak. Lily was the middle child, she was naturally talented at everything she put her mind to, crazy smart and very kind although she could get very jealous at times. That's were Hermione was different, she mostly moped around, read her books, never really put her mind to anything, she had the worst night terrors nearly every night. Her parents were very worried about her so, at the age of five, she was taken to a psychiatrist who told them that she believed Hermione was in the fourth stage of grief. Everyone was confused at that, Hermione didn't care though she just went to her room and slept. By the time Hermione was seven, Lily had turned eight and Petunia twelve, Hermione had accepted that she was in the '60s and decided to try and change the future that she was from.

Hermione began by listing everything she could remember about both wars before putting them into a timeline. She became obsessed with preparing for the war that she hadn't even realised when Lily began hanging out with Severus Snape until she brought him to dinner one night. Hermione remembered it very clearly.

She was walking down the stair after finishing half the timeline and Lily was introducing him to their parents. Snape stood with his shoulders slumped, he had long greasy hair, torn clothes and a hooked nose but he looked very happy to be there. Lily caught sight of Hermione gaping at Snape from the top of the stairs. "'Mione!" She called, "Come meet my friend Severus Snape." Hermione stumbled down the stairs in a daze and managed to snap out of it when she shook Snape's hand, "Hi, I'm Hermione Evans" She said somewhat nervously. She had been planning on going relatively unnoticed when she got to Hogwarts and hopefully, this wouldn't change anything.

They ate dinner and Hermione, much to her relief was pretty much unnoticed. She scampered back up to her room to continue planning.

* * *

The few years passed quickly and it was Lily's birthday. The family sat around the table enjoying Lily's choice of breakfast for her birthday when Hermione heard a familiar pecking sound at the window. "Oh look an owl." She said quietly, her mothers head flung up and caught sight of the owl, her mouth dropped open. "An owl, in broad daylight?"

Hermione being the only one who noticed the letter got up and opened the window, "HERMIONE, what on Earth are you doing!?" Her mother half shrieked when the bird did a small loop before landing on Hermione's arm. "It has a letter Mum," She looked at the letter even though she knew who it was for, "It's for Lily." She handed the letter to Lily before walking gently to the kitchen to find some seeds for the bird. She fed the bird and let it perch on the window sill. "I- I'm a witch!" Lily looked ecstatic, "Sev was right haha!" She got up and began doing a little dance around the room, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" She had a silly grin on her face. Petunia looked curious, "Do you think I'm a witch?" She asked tentatively craning her neck to see the letter.

"Oh I'm sorry Tuney, I don't think you or 'Mione are witches cause you haven't shown any signs of magic, Sev told me that if you have magic then you would have had some sort of outburst, remember when I made that flower grow." Hermione winced, that was not a smooth delivery and from the way Petunia's face dropped she could see that jealousy was brewing. Lily looked at Hermione curiously to see if she approved of Lily being a witch but saw her sisters face deep in thought - as usual.

Now Hermione knew she was a witch in this life, she just knew how to control it so the family never saw it. She had her own bedroom so often she'd summon small balls of light when she was working into the night or use it to lock her door so no one would walk in and see said balls of light.

While her parents were hyping up Lily, Hermione decided to do something she'd never really done in this time and walked over to Tuney who was sitting in her chair looking a little upset but doing her best to hide it. "Hey Tuney," Petunia looked surprised at Hermione seeking someone out, "Hiya 'Mione, you okay."

"Uh-huh, can I sit on your lap?" Petunia looked mildly stunned before flashing a brilliant smile,

"Of course 'Mione, come here." And she lifted her younger sister onto her lap, revelling in that fact that she _finally_ got to act like a big sister to one of the girls.

* * *

As the family finished clearing away the plates and dishes they all sat on the floor in front of the fire in the living room, Hermione back in Petunias' lap, to watch Lily open her presents. She first opened presents from their parents which consisted of new storybooks like _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and _The Magic Finger _by Ronald Dahl, as well as two beautiful floral dresses, a couple of blouses with matching skirts and a few different bangles. Hermione and Petunia had put their money together for the present to Lily, it was three sets of matching rose gold flower earrings so they could all match and a dainty gold necklace that spelt _Lily_ in calligraphy. Lily's mouth dropped open and looked over to Petunia and Hermione who were smiling. She flung herself at them in a big hug whispering thank you in their ears before doing the same to their Mum and Dad.

"Quick lets put them on." She gave two of the boxes to Hermione and Petunia before going to her mother to get them put in. Petunia who was already fifteen put hers in herself before doing Hermione's for her.

As they were cleaning up the wrapping paper there's was a knock at the door, Hermione guessing who it was sprinted full speed, much to her parents surprise at the girl who never so much a speed walks running, and flew open the door to see Professor McGonagall in her emerald green robes smiling down at her.

"Good morning, I am Professor McGonagall I am here to speak with Mr and Mrs Evans. " She said kindly. Hermione's eyes teared up rather fast at the sight of her old transfiguration teacher and blinked quickly before ushering her in with a "Good morning Ma'am."


End file.
